Kejar Aku, Kau Ku Cium
by Ay
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura main petak umpet? Bukan... Sakura bersembunyi? Itu baru benar!  Terus Sasuke? Nyariin Sakura... AU/Gaje/Maybe OOC/SasuSaku inside.


**Naruto©Kishimoto-sama**

**Kejar Aku, Kau Ku Cium©aya-na rifa'i**

**AU, Maybe OOC, Gaje  
**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke dan Sakura main petak umpet? Bukan... Sakura bersembunyi? Itu baru benar!**

**Terus Sasuke? Nyariin Sakura...  
**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Kejar Aku, Kau Ku Cium  


* * *

**

Pria bemata _onyx_ itu masih asyik berkutat di depan kertas sketsanya ketika tangan seorang pemuda mendarat di bahunya, jari-jari panjang tangan itu mengetuk-ngetuk pelan bahunya. Merasa terganggu dengan aktivitas itu, sang pria pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan memberenggut menatap pemuda itu.

"Hei, Naruto! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan mengganngu aku seperti itu!" pria itu mendelikkan matanya pada pemuda yang bernama Naruto.

"Yeah, dan berapa kali ku bilang, Teme, aku tidak suka kau terlalu bekerja tanpa mengenal waktu," Naruto menatap serius wajah sang pria, matanya melotot seolah memaksa sang pria untuk segera beristirahat.

"Ayolah Dobe, mengertilah. _Deadline_ ilustrasi cover novel ini adalah besok. Kau tahu, ya ampun, besok! Besok, Dobe! Dan sekarang kau menggangguku? _Please_..." pria itu setengah memohon pada sahabatnya.

"Ya, apalah katamu. Tapi ingat, aku tidak ingin kau terlalu memforsir tubuhmu. Ingat, tanganmu, matamu, otakmu, mereka perlu istirahat, Sasuke!" Naruto berkata dengan penuh perhatian sebelum menambahkan guyonan singkat, "Kau hanya perlu mengedipkan matamu pada Karin, dan ku jamin, dia akan langsung menerima ilustrasi cover itu tanpa koreksi sedikit pun!"

Dan ia sukses mendapat _deathglare_ mematikan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Dobe" Sasuke menyeringai sinis menanggapi candaan Naruto.

"Sama-sama. Aku pulang dulu,Hinata pasti sudah menungguku. Hehehee.." Naruto berpamitan pada Sasuke sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Entah apa yang dilihat Hinata dari makhluk berisik itu," gumam Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata dan Naruto, dua sosok yang berlainan tetapi begitu cocok dan mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain. Kadang Sasuke berpikir, mungkinkah ia akan seperti Naruto? Suatu saat nanti akan bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya, yang sedianya akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak. Entahlah… Sampai saat ini, Sasuke masih belum bisa melupakan gadis berambut merah muda yang mencuri hatinya pada pandangan pertama. Yang membuat ia tak bisa menjatuhkan hatinya pada gadis selain gadis itu. Gadis yang kini keeksistensinya pun masih dipertanyakan oleh Sasuke. Gadis yang terdaftar di hatinya melalui selembar foto.

Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya, dikelurkannya dompet hitam yang setia menemaninya selama ini. Tempat dimana ia menjaga harta berharga satu-satunya, selembar foto gadis manis yang mempunyai rambut sewarna bunga sakura. Ditatapnya foto itu. Indah… Hanya kata itu yang tertanam di benaknya sejak kali pertama ia menemukan foto itu di tepi jalan setahun yang lalu.

Dan tiba-tiba ide itu muncul begitu saja, bagai nafas yang berhembus tanpa ada paksaan atau perintah dari siapa pun. Ditatapnya lebih lama foto itu. Gadis dalam foto itu sedang tersenyum sambil menatap pohon sakura di sampingnya.

"Sakura…" tanpa sadar Sasuke mengucapkan nama itu.

Tangannya sibuk menggoreskan pensil di atas kertas sketsanya. Berkali-kali mencoret dan menghapus, mencoba menjadikan sketsanya sebaik mungkin. Berkutat dengan penuh harapan bahwa gadis itu akan mengenalinya. Mengenali sosok pria yang begitu ingin melihatnya, bertemu dengannya, dan meyakini bahwa ia nyata. Bukan hanya sosok indah dalam selembar foto.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju 'Karin Media' dengan penuh semangat walau ia mampu dengan baik menyembunyikannya dengan wajah _stoic_nya. Tuk… Tuk… Tuk… Bunyi sepatu Sasuke yang beradu dengan lantai memenuhi lorong tempat ia berjalan. Bunyi itu berhenti saat ia mencapai sebuah ruangan dengan Papan Nama 'Presiden Direktur' menggantung di pintunya. Diketuknya pintu itu, menunggu jawaban dari si pemilik ruangan.

"Masuk," suara wanita menjawab ketukan tersebut.

Kriett…

Sasuke melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. Seorang wanita dibalik meja tersenyum dan menyapa Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Aku tak menyangka kau datang sepagi ini," ucapnya riang.

"Hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugasku tepat waktu," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul menyerahkan sketsanya kepada Karin.

"Astaga! Kau tersenyum, Sasuke! Harusnya aku mengabadikan momen itu. Heheehe.." Karin setengah tertawa, melihat Sasuke tersenyum adalah bagian dari salah satu keajaiban dunia baginya.

"Jangan terlalu melebihkan," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ooo… Kembali menjadi Tuan Irit Senyum. Hehhehee.." goda Karin. "Omong-omong, aku merasa ada yang beda dari sketsamu," Karin bergantian melirik sketsa di tangannya dan Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Eh?"

"Lihat! Kau membubuhkan tanda bandul kalung sekeping bunga sakura pada ujung bawah sketsamu. Ku kira kau tetap ingin menjadi _anymous_. Rasanya ada sesuatu nih," selidik Karin dengan senyum menuduh.

"Ku harap ia melihat dan mengenalinya," ucap Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Hahaha.. Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang Sasuke!" tepukan Karin mendarat di bahu bidang Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sahabat… Bagi Sasuke, sahabat seperti Naruto dan Karin lah yang terus membuatnya bertahan dan percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan menemukan 'Sakura-nya'. Berawal dari selembar foto yang ia temukan di tepi jalan di musim semi. Membuatnya terus berada dalam bayang sosok dalam foto itu. Sorang gadis yang identik dengan pohon sakura di sampingnya.

.

.

Sakura sibuk memilih puluha sketsa yang sedianya akan memjadi sampul novelnya yang akan terbit satu bulan lagi. Rasanya ia hamper frustasi karena tak ada satu pun sketsa yang menggugah hatinya. Mata jadenya membelalak saat melihat satu sketsa terakhir. Sketsa dengan objek seorang gadis yang tersenyum memandang pohon sakura di sampingnya. Tangannya kini sibuk menekan nomor telepon Karin.

"Moshi-moshi Karin-san," sapa Sakura.

"Moshi-moshi Sakura-san, ada apa?" Tanya Karin.

"Mmm… Boleh aku tahu siapa pembuat sketsa nomor 29? Sakura menunggu jawaban Karin dengan cemas. Entah kenapa dadanya seolah ingin meledakkan segala rasa, tak sabar ingin mengetahui siapa yang menjadikan dirinya objek bagi cover novelnya sendiri.

"Mmm.. Tentu. Pembuatnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha, aku yang mengajukan ia menjadi illustrator untuk cover novelmu. Tapi apa ada masalah?"

"Astaga Karin-san! Apa kau tidak mengenali gadis yang ada di sketsa itu?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Eh? Tunggu!" Karin langsung melihat salinan sketsa yang dibuat Sasuke untuk cover novel Sakura dan ia terkejut saat melihat gadis dalam sketsa itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Astaga! Itu kan dirimu! Hahaha…" Karin tertawa benar-benar tertawa.

"Bisakan aku memintamu untuk merencanakan sesuatu?" pinta Sakura.

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura menceritakan rencananya.

"Baiklah…"

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar gusar saat dirinya mendapati ponselnya berdering jam lima pagi. Dengan malas ia ambil ponsel yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Alis matanya sedikit tertarik saat melihat pesan tanpa nama di layar ponselnya. Hanya deretan nomor si pengirim yang menghiasi layar ponselnya. Bergulat antara rasa kantuk yang masih menyerangnya dengan rasa penasarannya terhadap pesan itu, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membaca pesan itu terlebih dahulu. Siapa tahu penting?

.

**From: 087884532xxx**

**Ohayou Sasuke-kun…**

**Ummm… ingin bertemu gadis dalam sketsamu?**

**Datanglah ke café Akatsuki pagi ini pukul 10.**

**Telat satu detik, dibayar ribuan tahun loh..:D**

**Sakura**

**.  
**

Sasuke mengucek-ngucek matanya, berharap tak ada kotoran mata di matanya yang membuat ia salah membaca pesan singkat di ponselnya. Dan hasilnya, matanya bersih. Dia memang tak salah lihat. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Namun sedetik itu juga senyum itu padam. Bukankah tak ada yang tahu tentang sketsa itu kecuali Naruto dan Karin, lagipula sketsa itu belum lolos penyeleksian. Hanya dua orang itu yang tahu tentang sketsa itu.

'Sial… Aku pasti dikerjai mereka!'

_Tutt… Tuttt… Tutt… Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan kami._

'Cih! Sial! Kenapa nomor Naruto tak bisa dihubungi!'

_Tutt… Tutt… Tutt… Ini adalah layanan kotak suara. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut…_

'Kenapa nomor Karin juga?'

Hilang sudah kantuk yang dirasa Sasuke! Dirinya kini sibut menerka-nerka siapa yang telah mengirimkan pesan itu padanya. Otak jeniusnya mulai merangkai dan menyusun beberapa hipotesis masuk akal perihal identitas si pengirim. Tapi sayang… Otak jeniusnya buntu saat ini. Tak ada satu pun yang bisa diterkanya untuk menyingkap identitas pengirim pesan itu. Bahkan dua kunci utama, Naruto dan Karin sepertinya berkolusi dalam hal ini.

.

.

Sasuke benci menunggu dan kini ia benar-benar benci menunggu. Berkali-kali ia lirik jam di dinding ruang tamu, ia kutuk terus menerus jarum jam yang menurutnya berjalan sangat amat lambat. Ia baca ulang pesan singkat ke-dua dari si pengirim misterius itu pagi ini.

.

**From: 087884532xxx**

** Sasuke-kun…**

**Rasanya tidak adil jika kau bisa datang lebih pagi**

**Bagaimana jika kau datang jam 9 pagi**

**Eitss… Tunggu dulu,**

**Kau baru boleh keluar dari apartemenmu jam 8 lewat 15**

**Ingat, tak boleh lebih dan tak boleh kurang…**

**Kalau menolak, sampai jumpa di kesempatan yang mungkin tak akan pernah datang lagi…**

**Sakura**

**.  
**

Uchiha bungsu ini benar-benar merasa dikerjai oleh 'Sakura'. Siapapun pengirim pesan itu, ia telah sukses membuat sang Uchiha kesal di pagi hari. Jam pun rasanya tak menolak menjadi pengikut 'Sakura', berkolusi mempermainkan emosi Sasuke dengan bergerak sangat lambat.

"Ah…! Bodoh sekali aku mempercayai pesan konyol itu! Siapa juga yang tahu kalau aku berangkat sekarang!"

Baru dua langkah Uchiha itu bergerak menuju pintu depan, ponselnya kembali berdering…

.

**From: 087884532xxx**

** Sasuke-kun…**

**Kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku ya?**

**Jahatnya…**

**Kembali ke dalam, atau kita tak akan pernah berjumpa…**

**Sakura**

**.  
**

Sial…

'Darimana si 'Sakura' itu tahu gerak-gerikku!'

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru apartemennya. Tak satu pun celah ia temukan bisa menguntit setiap gerakannya. Berbekal rasa cintanya yang sudah terlanjur _overdosis_ pada selembar foto itu, ia turuti semua permainan seseorang yang mengaku bernama 'Sakura'. Sasuke kembali duduk di sofa, sesekali ia mengamati jarum jam yang bergerak semakin lambat saja.

.

**From: 087884532xxx**

** Sasuke-kun…**

**Sudah jam 8 lewat 15 tuh…**

**Nah, sampai bertemu di café Akatsuki ya..^^**

**Sakura**

**.  
**

Sasuke tak langsung menggerakkan kakinya menuju pintu depan. Ia tahu, seseorang yang bernama 'Sakura' itu pasti tahu setiap gerak-geriknya. Maka dari itu, ia tetap bergeming memasang sikap santai seolah tak berniat kemana-mana. Ia ingin lihat bagaimana reaksi 'Sakura' melihat ini semua. Lima menit ia tetap seperti ini dan tak mendapat respon apa-apa.

'Cih, sial! Kenapa tak ada respon darinya!'

Baru saja Sasuke merutuk dalam hati, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering kembali.

.

**From: 087884532xxx**

** Sasuke-kun…**

**Kenapa diam saja?**

**Kau tak mau bertemu denganku?**

**Sakura**

**.  
**

Sakura gelisah, ditatapnya Sasuke dari ujung teropong dari kamar di seberang apartemen Sasuke. Ia benar-benar khawatir saat melihat Sasuke tak bergerak dari posisi semula. Apa mungkin Sasuke kesal dengan sikapku ya?

.

.

_**To be continue...**_

* * *

**Catatan Ay:**

Hanya untuk menghibur diri saya sendiri yang rindu SasuSaku. #halah... XD

Ripiu ditunggu loh...XDD #Plakk...

**Aya^^14092010**


End file.
